


Open Up

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Requested, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dean is just not ready to let you go.





	Open Up

**Open Up**

“Are you gonna open this door or am I gonna have to break it down?”

You remain so quiet a pen could drop, and he would hear it; the entire house is dark in anticipation of his arrival – sure you wanted to avoid him and confrontation. In a t-shirt and shorts, your socked feet help you slide easily to hardwood floor as he continues to pound on the door.

“Damn it, (Y/N), you wanna hear me say it? I’m begging you to open the door, all right!”

You chew your lip, tasting the saltiness of your own tears, and go against your resolve, unlocking the door and yanking on the doorknob to allow him entry.


End file.
